libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Marksman
Masters of ranged weapons, marksmen are the elite wielders of any weapon that can be shot, fired, or thrown. Unlike rangers, who are more focused on tracking down their chosen enemies, marksmen focus their attention on harnessing their ranged combat abilities, learning to use their weapon in ways others could only dream of. Their psionic ability improves their attacks and augments their otherwise limited defensive abilities. Role: As light armor wielders, marksmen are not intended to be front-line combatants. They excel when they have a safe distance from which to unleash their deadly attacks. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 (175 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Starting Age: Moderate (as fighter) Class Skills: '''The Marksman’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Autohypnosis (Wis), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (psionics) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Use Magic Device (Cha) '''Skill Ranks Per Level: 4 + Int modifier Class Features You are a warrior first and foremost – your precision and prowess will frequently be tested in battle. However, you are more than just a straightforward archer. Your intuition, psionic abilities and powers can make or break a battle, if they are used wisely. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies A Marksman is proficient with all simple weapons, all light, projectile, and thrown martial weapons, light armor, and with bucklers. Armor does not interfere with the manifestation of powers. Powers Points/Day A Marksman’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points she has available. Her base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: The Marksman. In addition, she receives bonus power points per day if she has a high Wisdom score. Her race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. Powers Known A Marksman begins play knowing no Marksman powers (although she can manifest powers from power completion or power trigger items as normal). At each level indicated on Table: The Marksman, she unlocks the knowledge of a new power. Choose the powers known from the marksman power list. (Exception: The feat Expanded Knowledge does allow a Marksman to learn powers from the lists of other classes.) A Marksman can manifest any power that has a power point cost equal to or lower than her manifester level. The total number of powers a Marksman can manifest in a day is limited only by her daily power points. A Marksman simply knows her powers; they are ingrained in her mind. She does not need to prepare them (in the way that some spellcasters prepare their spells), though she must get a good night’s sleep each day to regain all her spent power points. The Difficulty Class for saving throws against Marksman powers is 10 + the power’s level + the Marksman’s Wisdom modifier. Maximum Power Level Known A Marksman begins play with the ability to learn 1st-level powers. As she attains higher levels, she may gain the ability to master more complex powers. To learn or manifest a power, a Marksman must have a wisdom score of at least 10 + the power’s level. Combat Style A Marksman of 1st level chooses a type of ranged combat that is her preferred style. This style determines certain class features, skills, and abilities, as described in the different styles. (Editor’s Note: A complete list of the marksman combat styles can be found here: Marksman Combat Styles.) Point-Blank Shot At 1st level, a Marksman gains the Point-Blank Shot feat as a bonus feat. Wind Reader (Su) A Marksman can use her heightened senses and awareness of her surroundings to read the wind and environment, allowing her to drastically improve her accuracy. While maintaining psionic focus, she can spend a swift action to gain a competence bonus equal to her Wisdom modifier on ranged attacks until the end of the round. She can do this a number of times per day equal to 3 + her class level. Favored Weapon Marksmen of 2nd level select a group of ranged weapons from the list below as their preferred weapons and gain a +1 competence bonus to ranged attack rolls made with any weapon of that group. Every four Marksman levels thereafter, this bonus increases by 1. * Bows: composite longbow, composite shortbow, orc hornbow, longbow, and shortbow. * Crossbows: double crossbow, hand crossbow, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, repeating heavy crossbow, and repeating light crossbow. * Spears: javelin, lance, pilum, shortspear, spear, and trident. * Thrown: blowgun, bolas, boomerang, chakram, club, dagger, dart, halfling sling staff, javelin, light hammer, net, shortspear, shuriken, sling, spear, starknife, throwing axe, trident, wooden stake. Note: Additional weapons can be added to these groups or additional weapon groups can be created at your GM’s discretion. Some weapons may belong to multiple weapon groups at your GM’s discretion. Evade Arrows (Ex) At 2nd level, a Marksman’s familiarity with ranged attacks and her natural intuition alerts her to danger from mundane ranged attacks. She gains a +1 Dodge bonus to Armor Class against ranged attacks (but not ranged touch attacks). At 6th level and every four Marksman levels thereafter, this Dodge bonus increases by 1. Style Technique (Su) All marksmen, regardless of their chosen combat style, gain special techniques at 2nd level that they can use by expending psionic focus. The specific technique is determined by the Marksman’s chosen style. Style Skill (Ex) At 3rd level, a Marksman gains a +1 bonus to the skill associated to his combat style. Every three levels thereafter (6th, 9th, etc), this bonus improves by 1. Style Mantra (Su) At 3rd level, a Marksman gains a mantra associated with her combat style that is active as long as she maintains psionic focus. A Marksman may not use her style mantra at the same time she uses Wind Reader; she may only gain the benefit of one or the other, not both. Cover Fire (Ex) Beginning at 4th level, the Marksman knows not only how to directly engage her enemies, but also how to protect her allies. As an attack action, she may choose to fire a ranged or thrown weapon at an opponent within 30 feet to distract that opponent rather than to deal damage. Make an attack roll against the space a target occupies (AC 10). If successful, the targeted enemy must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + one-half the Marksman’s class level + the Marksman’s Dexterity modifier), or be staggered for one round. The Marksman still expends ammunition as normal for this attack. If the attack roll would indicate a critical threat and the result would hit the opponent’s AC, roll to confirm: if the critical hit is confirmed against the opponent’s AC, the attack does normal damage as well. A Marksman cannot use cover fire if her opponent or the square she targets would be subject to a miss chance (such as from a concealed target). Style Ability Starting at 4th level, a Marksman gains an ability associated with her combat style. Every four levels thereafter (8th, 12th, 16th, 20th), she gains a new style ability. Bonus Feat A Marksman of 5th level gains a bonus feat chosen from his combat style feat list, Deadly Aim, Far Shot, Fell Shot, Greater Psionic Shot, Parting Shot, Precise Shot, Psionic Meditation, Psionic Shot, Quick Draw, Return Shot, Returning Throw, or a feat that requires a particular weapon when it is selected, such as Weapon Focus or Improved Critical. If the Marksman chooses a feat that requires a particular weapon, she must select a weapon from her selected ranged weapon group. The Marksman must still meet all prerequisites for the feat to select it. At 8th level and every three Marksman levels thereafter, the Marksman gains another bonus feat from the same list. Disengage (Ex) Once a Marksman has reached 7th level, she learns how to effectively distance herself from enemies. When the Marksman would provoke an attack of opportunity for moving out of a threatened space, she may expend her psionic focus to add her Wisdom modifier to her Acrobatics rolls to avoid attacks of opportunity for the round and can move at full speed without increasing the Acrobatics DC. Defensive Shot (Ex) At 13th level, a Marksman no longer provokes attacks of opportunity when making ranged attacks with a ranged or thrown weapon. Ranged Specialist (Su) At 19th level, a Marksman’s ranged and thrown attacks have their critical multiplier increased by 1 (x2 becomes x3, for example) and her penalties for range increments are halved. If the Marksman has the Far Shot feat, she instead suffers no penalties for range increments. Favored Class Bonuses * Blue: Add 1 to the number of times per day the marksman can use the Wind Reader class feature. * Elf: The marksman gains 1 psionic talent. * '''Entoli: '''Gain 1/6 of a new marksman bonus feat. * '''Human: '''Add +1/3 to damage rolls made with ranged or thrown weapons when expending focus on Psionic Shot. * '''Kestrel: '''Gain +1/5 of a bonus combat feat. * '''Lasher: '''Add +1/2 to the daily uses of the marksman’s wind reader ability. * '''Rana: '''Add +1/6 to the marksman’s favored weapon bonus. * '''Thrallspawn: '''Add +1/3 to damage rolls made with ranged or thrown weapons when expending focus on psionic shot. * '''Woodborn: '''Add 1 to the number of times per day the marksman can use the wind reader class feature. Archetypes Adaptive Gunner Bokron Cannoneer Kaigun Mind's Eye Disciple Mobile Knife (Xeph) Shroud Spearman Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics